Abigail Sciuto
|Chief Forensic Scientist}} |died= |status=Alive. |gender=Female |portrayed= Pauley Perrette Brighton Sharbino- (Young Abby Sciuto in "Hit and Run"). |first-jag=Ice Queen (episode). |la=show |last-jag=Meltdown (episode). |first-ncis=Yankee White (episode). |last-ncis=Two Steps Back (episode). |first-ncis_la = Killshot (NCIS: Los Angeles episode). |last-ncis_la = Random on Purpose (episode). }}Abigail "Abby" Sciuto is the former Chief Forensic Scientist for the NCIS Major Case Response Team. Biography Pre-Series Abby was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was later given up for adoption by her birth parents and taken in by an unnamed family, raising her as their own along with their birth son Luca Sciuto. Her foster parents were deaf with young Abby subsequently learning American Sign Language to communicate with them. During her youth, Abby moved and got a chance to experience most of the southern United States. At the age of ten, she learnt how to drive a manual transmission. Upon finishing high school, she went to college, graduating with full honors from Louisiana State University with a triple major in Sociology, Criminology, and psychology. She had earned her Master's degree from Georgia State University in Criminology and Forensic Science. A while after, Abby joined Naval Criminal Investigative Service. JAG Season 8 Abby made her debut appearance in the JAG Season 8/NCIS backdoor pilot episode, Ice Queen (episode). NCIS Season 1 NCIS Season 2 NCIS Season 3 NCIS Season 4 NCIS Season 5 NCIS Season 6 NCIS Season 7 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 NCIS Season 8 NCIS Season 9 NCIS Season 10 NCIS Season 11 NCIS Season 12 NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 NCIS Season 13 NCIS Season 14 NCIS Season 15 Personality Abby enjoys caffeine, primarily in the form of large cups of a fictional drink called "Caf-Pow". At times, when she is worried about the caffeine interfering with her sleep, she drinks "No-Caf-Pow" instead. Abby has shown a tendency to become very agitated, to the point of near-panic, if any of the team is seriously hurt. When Gibbs was admitted to the hospital, Abby ended up on the verge of a nervous breakdown, pacing back and forth while delivering a rambling, disjointed stream-of-consciousness plea that explained (among other things) how close Gibbs and she were, the reason she was arriving after visiting hours, how she felt about Gibbs being injured, and how important it was to her that Gibbs not die from his injuries. Physical Appearance Abby has a gothic style of dress, including black dresses and T-shirts, miniskirts, and goth jewelry, including anklets and toe rings. She wears pigtailed dyed hair (due to Perrette's hair being dyed as she is a natural blonde) and has at least nine tattoos on her neck, arms, back, ankle, and other places. Her neck choker appears to be one of her favorite pieces of jewelry. While some of the tattoos are Perrette's and real, others are makeup, such as the large cross on her back applied on occasions when Perrette shows her bare back on camera. The spider web on her neck is not real, either, as producer Bellisario wanted the character to have a tattoo that would be visible (almost) all the time. Abilities Relationships with NCIS Colleagues Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Father figure, boss, and friend Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo - Brother figure, friend, colleague Vivian "Viv" Blackadder Caitlin "Kate" Todd - Sister figure, very good friend Ziva David - Sister figure, friend, colleague Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop - Sister figure, friend, colleague Timothy McGee - Best friend, colleague, brother figure Donald "Ducky" Mallard - Grand-fatherly figure, friend, colleague Appearances For a more detailed list, see Abigail Sciuto/List of Appearances. Category:Americans in JAG Category:Recurring Characters in JAG Category:Americans Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring NCIS: Los Angeles Characters Category:Recurring NCIS: New Orleans Characters Category:Timothy McGee's Love Interests